Weakling
by shushi120
Summary: The story of how Johanna won her games with acting. P.s : there are some typos in here, but that is just the iPad I was using's problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my 2nd fanfiction,( I know, the first one I'm still working on kinda failed...) please review!**

Weakling

Chapter 1

I wake to the sounds of birdsong calling me awake, but I don't stir. Not for a few minutes at the very least. I wish I could stay here forever, on my bed, where there's no reaping, there's no games, there's no capitol, and there's no Panem.

But I know that won't happen.

It's been five years since my sister Rhea died in the 64th Hunger Games. She was nothing to the audience, merely another tribute fallen at the hands of some vicious career. She was the same as everyone who'd died in the bloodbath. Every nameless tribute who had a family who grieved and mourned them.

Her death was also when our family started to break.

Just a few weeks after the end of the 64th Hunger Games, there were peacekeepers at our door. Peacekeepers who came with the news that my father had been killed by a lumber accident. It was either a fallen tree, or something else. Dad never had strong senses. Sometimes he would go a little crazy, and needed to be calmed down.

But he never had a fit while working. That was the first time.

The next day, we were asked to head to the justice building for a medal or something. I couldn't remember. I was too busy trying to get my mother and brother into shape, as one was so young and one had almost taken a dive off the deep end and stayed there.

The voice of the mayor echoed in my head. Since Rhea has died, I am now the oldest child. I remember stepping forward, and feeling the scratchy feel of the medal hung on its string. My eyes were hollow. I couldn't speak, except to mutter a slight thank you.

The mayor then presented the medal to another boy's family. The boy's father had been killed in the same accident as mine.

So it was a fallen tree.

I remember exchanging a few words, me and him, but his image has mostly flown out of my head.

All I can recall are a pair of startling gray eyes, an eye colour that was quite uncommon in district seven. Most of our eyes here had a brownish hue, or occasionally blue eyes with the children of some of the wealthier merchants.

I lumber out of bed, feeling hollow. Mother is already up, preparing breakfast. She's recovered a bit over the years, but sometimes she still has flashbacks so bad she has to grip onto the sides of some furniture. She held on though, because my brother Albert has been quite sick for these years. Three years ago, there was some sort of virus spread that my unfortunate brother caught. He can't move well now, and he sometimes cannot take care of himself. He isn't old enough to be able to enter the reaping yet, but he will be in a few years. Sometimes, though, he is so poorly I even wish he should be dead, passed on and rid of all pain than have possibility of being chosen to fight in the stupid Hunger Games.

I cuss the capitol for doing this to us. First, they take my sister. They then are responsible for my father's death, which led us to the state which we are in now.

I hate the capitol.

A/n if there are any problems with the font, it's because I typed this up on an iPad.

So there's the first chapter! It isnuh much, but I wanted tusthis as a sort of intro.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope whoever read this liked the 1st chapter!**

**A huge thank you to FinnickLovr4Ever, the first person who reviewed for this story!**

**And, FinnickLovr4Ever, to answer your question, I think it would be a great idea to go into the quarter quell and the war, but it will surely be shorter than the games bit.**

Chapter 2

I lumber out of bed, struggling to open my eyes because of the extreme sunlight. I don't bother fooling with the pretty little dresses and necklaces. I never do. Just a comfortable pair of trousers and a top will do. I consider a jacket, but bag the idea due to the heat. After doing my hair in a slick ponytail, I slump my way downstairs.

When I get downstairs, breakfast has already been set. It's nothing much, something considered useless to the capitol citizens.

But to me it means a lot.

Mother made waffles and pancakes every time there was a special occasion. It started as a birthday thing, and somehow grew onto every special occasion possible.

I guess it's just a thing between our family.

Mother looks frail and weak. Actually, she always does. With the pressure of having to take care of us, especially Albert, and also working at a farm or something day and night. Her hair is streaked with lines of gray, which make her look decades older than she really is. I wonder how cheerful and happy she must've been before Rhea died. But even that's hard to recall, after what our family has been through these years.

After ages of seemingly scratching trees with my knives and conducting a bit of target practice, it's about time for the reaping. The odds might be in my favor today, or they might not. Whatever. My name is in five times because I have to, and I've taken tessarae. A portion for both mother and Albert, though Albert usually eats most of it. He needs all the health and care he can get from this poor family.

The village square is tightly packed with people signing in for the reaping, betting on the tributes chosen, and wishing others good luck. I sign in with the people and head over to the area where all of the sixteen year olds stand.

A sudden boom rings out onto the village square. I look onto the stage, and it's nothing but Rosa, our ridiculously made up escort, fresh from the capitol. She's testing to see if the mics work, and if the citizens on district seven ever listen.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Welcome to another year of our fabulous exciting annual Hunger Games reaping!"

Ugh. I can't help not being mean, but the Capitol citizens have horrible accents.

Rosa flounces her way over to the glass balls where the names are held. Before she picks anyone, though, she shows us the treaty of treason.

Now, I usually don't care more or less about the stupid Treaty of Treason. It was a rather foolish way of reminding us what we did to anger the capitol, apparently. Why take it out on us? Why not have just punished the rebels themselves? I'm pretty sure that what the Capitol is doing will lead to another rebellion, and this time they might not be so lucky.

I'm wrong? Hey! I'm just making a prediction!

Rosa wakes us all again by drawling into the microphone. " And now, to select our courageous female and male tributes! As usual, ladies first!"

She pulls out a random slip of paper, and I prayed the whole time that it wasn't me.

Rosa reads out the name.

" And our female tribute is- Johanna Mason!"


End file.
